1. Field
The field of the invention is chiropractic tables.
2. State of the Art
Medical examination and treatment tables commonly utilize disposable sanitary paper to cover the patient contacted surfaces. Chiropractic tables in particular commonly utilize a relatively narrow strip of such paper transversely across the table under the face of the patient, who lies face down and must breathe against the table. The paper is commonly provided in a roll on one side of the table, with the strip extending across the face cushions with its free end held on the opposite side of the table. One device for holding the paper comprises an elongate flat member which is manually pivoted scissor-like into close matching relationship with a flat base member secured to a side of the table to frictionally grip the paper between the matching flat sides of the two members. Unless built to very close tolerances, such a device tends to either cut the paper strip, or at best to retain it only loosely and non-uniformly over its width, so that it tends to work partially or completely free to wrinkle and fold excessively. Such retainers are dangerous to the patient when inadvertently left open, with the elongate pivoted member then extending inches above the table. Another paper retaining device comprises a band of elastic material secured in tensioned condition through its ends to the side of the table. The device tends to relax with time and use to lose its capability to elastically grip the paper. Since the paper is quite thin, and is quite smoothly textured for the comfort of the patient, considerable tension is needed. The band is generally roughened, but still inadequately holds the paper its full width, so that it partially or completely pulls out to hang freely with excessive folding and wrinkling. The elastic band is also clumsy to grip to pull it away from the table to draw the paper through.